This Ain't A Good Time
by lalagitl498
Summary: Liam and Harry both work at Clear Shore Institute, a re-habilitation center. Each boy is given 2 patients and must take care of BOTH of them. Ziam with a side of Larry
1. Chapter 1

This Ain't A Good Time

Liam turned around seeing a boy dressed in dark clothing cross the street. Boy is he fit! Liam stop thinking like that you're supposed to be driving to work.

He pulled into the car park looking around through the dense rain for any sign of life. There! A stream of light hit Liam and he was momentarily blinded. "HEY! ARE YOU LIAM PAYNE" a deep voice called out from behind the light. "Y-yah" Liam stuttered trying to calm his nerves. First day working at Clear Shore Institute he didn't want to look unsure of himself. "COME OVER HERE THEN WE HAVE A FULL DAY PLANNED" the voice shouted again. Oh god Liam could tell that things in this re-habilitation center were going to be hectic. He reached for his umbrella and stepped out of his car locking it behind him.

The deep voice belonged to none other than Harry Styles. "Hey mate sorry for yelling just the rain makes it hard to hear." Harry said in a surprisingly calm voice. "I-it's okay" Liam stuttered surprised at how calm Harry was. He didn't know what to expect from his co-worker but it wasn't what he was seeing. Harry was thin almost worryingly so, with extremely curly hair, he was tall with light skin and shockingly intense green eyes. With those eyes it was no surprise that Harry was a physiatrist it almost felt like he was staring into Liam's' soul and he gave an involuntary shudder. "Why don't we step inside and I'll show you to your office" Harry said smiling. "Okay" said Liam. Having an office was something that Liam had always been excited about. It made the whole "work" experience seem somehow professional.

"So why'd you become a physiatrist in the first place?" Harry asked

Wow for someone with a slow voice this boy really liked to talk. "Um well I guess I really liked the idea of helping people when they need it most. You know? I think that everyone should be able to feel good about who they truly are. Also as a child I was bullied so I kind of understand how other people's actions can make you feel like your nothing and-" Liam cut off once he realized that Harry was probably only looking for a one sentence answer. "Umm… what about you?"

"Why'd I decide to be a physiatrist?" Harry said taking a deep breath. "Well some would say it's because I like to fix problems but I would say because I'm a generally nosy person and I like to figure people out." Liam was surprised to say the least. He had expected a little more detail behind Harry's explanation. "That's cool" Liam said when he realized that Harry was waiting for some kind of response.

"No it's not. But it's true. I think you'll find that most of the staff here are very blunt to say the least. We don't sugar coat it." Harry said looking into Liam's eyes. "When you are trying to save people from their darkest thoughts sparing time to 'beat around the bush' is not really an option we have"

"I get it completely," Liam said with a nod. And really he did. The doctors aren't here to make him feel good about himself. No it was their job to make their patients feel nice and co-worker relationships would all take a backseat.

With a smile Harry turned to a light washed wooden door and held out a pair of keys "Well here you are Dr. Payne." "Thanks" Liam said turning to his open his door for the first time.

"Well here you have it" Harry's voice rang out. Liam spun around. Why is Harry still here doesn't he have work to do or something, Liam asked himself.

"If you're wondering why I'm still here it's because you still have many things to do before you get your first patient."

How did he know that? Is he a mind reader? Can he read my thoughts now? As Liam freaked out in his mind Harry went around the small room collecting files from drawers in Liam's desk. "Um okay" was all Liam was able to say. Harry chuckled.

"Alright Liam you see this stack of files?" Liam nodded "These are all files of patients that may be joining us" Liam's eyes widened. "Wow this place must be very popular"

"Not very these files were brought from the state. We have to chose which problems we feel our staff will best be able to handle and then send the rest back to be reassigned" Harry said while stacking up the files. "Now your job is to read through these files. You must pick two patients for your sessions. You must always be available for BOTH of your patients. You understand?"

"Yes of course I do" Liam started as he scurried toward the pile. "I will start looking at them now."

"Okay your decision must be complete by the end of today come to me with the two files. Give the rest to Jill at the front desk."

"Okay I'll make sure to do that." "Oh and Harry."

"Yah Li."

"Thanks for showing me to my room and being so nice to me even if you don't have to it's nice to know that I'm not going to be alone at this job"

Liam saw Harry really smile for the first time that day and noticed a multitude of dimples on Harry's face.

"It's nice to have you here Liam I get the feeling that we are going to be really good friends"

"Me too."

"Well I'll see you at the end of the day I have to get to Lou."

"Lou? Who's that?"

"Oh he's one of my patients" Spoke Harry, eyes lighting up.

Liam could tell that despite what Harry had said about 'just being nosy' he really did care about his patients and that he wanted them to get better "Okay I'll see you at the end of the day" said Liam as he turned to his large stack of files. Harry had been right this was going to be a full day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liam rubbed his temples. Looking down at his desk. He had been reading files all day. So far only one person has stood out. A girl named Danielle. She looked pretty fit, well if Liam had been into girls he assumed she would be fit, but besides her looks she seemed more realistic. Her problems weren't skin deep like the other nameless files. She had danced for a few years and developed bulimia. She would eat whole cakes and pig out on Nandos then go home and throw it up. At first no one in her dance ground had said anything but when they found her passed out in one of the showers at dance practice she was sent to the hospital. Her family had been concerned but according to the file she refused to communicate with any of them. There last resort had been to get Danielle some professional help. While Liam couldn't understand her need for drugs or to empty her stomach after every meal he did understand her need to isolate herself from her family. When Liam was bullied as a kid he thought it was something he had done and as a result he tried to change himself and that meant putting up barriers between himself and his family.

First patient selected Liam thought to himself. Now it was time for the number two. This seemed a little more challenging. Unlike Danielle none of these files were jumping out at him. They all seemed so similar. Nothing a 15-minute talk with a family member couldn't solve. Liam was just about to pick some random file about a girl Emily whose only problem seemed to be that she was stuck up when one file caught his eye. In the slot for 'picture' where the words not available. What was this guy a vampire thought Liam? He picked up the file to read it more carefully and a sticky note fell out. Strange. The note read. _Patient refuses to have his picture taken on the account of "Niall, my best mate, ruined my quiff this morning". _Liam let out a loud laugh. This boy what's his name, Liam glanced toward the file again, Zayn yes… Zayn seems like the perfect second patient.

"Oh Harry" Liam sang as he walked into an office that shockingly mimicked his own.

"He-hey Li" A red faced Harry stuttered

"Um maybe I should come back at another time" Said Liam as he observed the boy he assumed was 'Lou' on the floor with a flushed face almost as bright as Harry's.

"No. No it's fine" Harry said trying to compose himself as the boy Lou scrambled into his chair. "Um we- well this is Louis. The patient I told you about this morning."

"Hey Louis I'm Liam it's nice to meet you."

"Hi Liam. Why are you here?" Louis said obviously annoyed about being interrupted. Harry shot him a furious look and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry about that. Is there anything I can do for you Liam?"

"Umm… I just have my two files. Should I just hand them to you or…" Harry looked doubtfully at Louis who was scoffing.

"How about we just step outside for a minute Liam?"

"Fine with me." Liam replied sounding agitated. Both boys stepped out of the office and into the bright hallway. Luckily it was completely empty and they felt at ease to talk.

"I just want to apologies for Lou. He can be very…"

"Sassy?" Said Liam filling in Harry's blank.

"Yes sassy. When he is annoyed he lets it be known to everyone."

"I can tell. I just hope he'll forgive me" Liam said eyebrows frowning.

"He will don't worry. So do you have the files for me?"

Liam's face instantly brightened "Yes I think I've finally found two people who I can actually help."

Harry looked pleased "Who'd you pick"

"Danielle and Zayn" Liam said suddenly worried that it would be hard working with both of them they seemed like they would be strong individuals with many hidden problems.

"Trust your instinct Liam. If it makes you feel better out of all of the files you received I would have chosen them as well."

"Oka- WAIT you saw those files too?" Harry nodded confused. "If you saw them then why did I have to spend all day looking through them? Couldn't you have just picked out a few of the better ones? It would have saved so much time."

Harry started to laugh at Liam's pouty face and outraged voice. "Of course I couldn't just choose for you. How else are you supposed to be an individual and learn to make your own decisions as a physiatrist?

"I guess… but it just seems like a waste of time when I could have been doing something productive."

"Aw is little Liam an over achiever?"

"At least I wasn't snogging people in my office today." Liam responded

"Wh-what do you mean?" Harry stuttered going bright red.

"Oh nothing Haz." Liam giggled. "What ever you do in your office is your business or rather _who_ ever you do in your office is your business."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "You know nothing"

"Alright. But I think you better get back in there or Louis will never forgive me."

"You're right. Just remember to give the other files to Jill. Liam"

"Is she nice?"

"Well she can be strict I mean in here you have to be but as long as you are respectful towards her you wont have a problem" and with that Harry Styles slipped back into the room. Liam could just make out him saying calm down Boo-Bear I'm back.

Chuckling Liam went back to his office to collect the rest of the files and head toward the front desk.

"Um excuse me Jill?"

"Yes"

Liam looked at Jill and took her in. She was a few shades darker than him but it looked as if she came by this tan unnaturally. Her hair was tied up on top of her head and her nails were perfectly manicured. "Harry told me to give you these extra files."

"Oh. You must be Liam here I'll just take those. Remember to stop by any time you need something okay love?"

"Yes. I'll see you around thanks for taking the files."  
"No problem at all. Bye Liam"

"Bye Jill." Liam headed back to his room. Looking at the blue and grey carpet that perfectly matched the chairs and curtains Liam could tell that his time in Clear Shore Institute would be good for him and hopefully good for the patients he was to meet tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Liam POV)

"Wow Li you look a nervous rec" spoke a slow voice behind me. All I was able to do was nod. "Well I suppose that I looked just as bad when I first got Louis and Kiki but they both turned out great." As much as I liked Harry I just need to be alone in my office. I need some time to just sit and prepare for Danielle. "Seriously Liam. Are you listening to me? Calm down it's all going to be fine I promise." By this time I swear I was about to throw up. "I'm fine Haz. Just nervous you know?"

"Yah I get it. I'll just leave you to go to your office then. Bye Liam I'll see you later. Okay?"

"Yeah. Bye Harry and thanks for trying to calm me down."

"No problem." And with that Harry walked down the corridor and turned into his office. Last night I had read and re-read both Danielle's and Zayn's reports. I just hope that I come off more brave then I feel. No one wants a psychiatrist that comes off as scared.

"Hi Danielle." The girl sitting in front of me didn't even bother to reply.

"Umm… are you okay?" God Liam why do you have to be so stupid obviously she isn't okay if she's has to be here.

"No. I guess I'm not okay at least that's what my family says and that's why I have to be here. Even if I don't see anything wrong with me."

"You don't think there's anything wrong with forcing yourself to throw up?" I ask trying to sound as professional as I could.

"No not really I mean I have to be thin to dance and I'll do what ever I can to be able to dance."

"So you don't think that you were skinny before because according to your BMI you were actually underweight _before_ you started dancing."

"I might have been underweight but I was still fat."  
"Do you think that you're fat now?" All I got in response to that was a glare. Well excuse me! I can practically see your ribs through your shirt how can you even think your fat. "Danielle." I prompted.

"Call me Dani instead."

"Okay Dani I'm only trying to help you and if you don't talk to me how do you expect me to do that?"

"I guess you're right. You have to do your job."

"It's not only that. I really want you to see how beautiful you are. I want you to feel like your life is worth living."

"Am I supposed to be honest with you?"

"Yes." God why do I feel like she's about to say something big?

"Well I find it hard to believe that anyone could find me beautiful or even truly want to help me. All my life people have just used me. Boys have used me for my body. Instructors use me for my dancing. My parents use me for the ability to brag to their friends and shit like that. So excuse me if I find it hard to believe that a person I've only known for a few hours actually cares what happens to me."

"I can understand that and if you don't trust that I truly care about you then I will stay with you until you do because I'm not going anywhere Dani." She turned to me and I could see that her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Even if I don't truly believe you it's still nice to hear." Her voice wavered and I felt accomplished. No matter what it takes I will prove to her that I do want her to feel good about her self.

"So Dani what's your favorite part of this place?" She looked a little confused.

"What's with the random question?"

"Nothing. I just want to know. Why do people always assume that I have alternative motives?"

"It must come from being a psychiatrist." She laughed for the first time and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Well I don't know what my favorite part of this place is. I like my room since I get to be alone but the cafeteria is fun because I get to see all the other patients."

"Should I be offended that my office isn't on the list?" At this we both cracked up.

"Bye Liam. I'll see you tomorrow." Danielle's voice echoed down the corridor as she walked back to her room.

"Bye Dani." Well that went better than I expected. I really thought that it was going to be awkward. Now all I have to do is worry about Zayn. I hope that it goes as well as it did with Danielle.

"This is Zayn." Spoke a very large security guard pointing to a boy that was turned away from me.

"Okay." I gave him a confused look and he began to explain

"This morning Zayn here tried to sneak away."

"Oh I see. Well it's okay you can leave him here."

"Will do" and with that the security officer pushed a boy into my office and shut the door.

Wow. He's fit! Liam he's your patient you shouldn't think like that. Even if I didn't want to admit it to myself Zayn was absolutely stunning. He sat in the chair opposite me. He has a perfectly angled face. His eyes are the most gorgeous shade of brown I have ever seen. His hair is put up in a quiff. My eyes traveled down his body and I could see defined muscles. God what would if feel like to- LIAM STOP IT. I sat up in my chair and decided that there had been enough of this staring.

"Hey Zayn."

"'Sup" God his voice is perfect. I have to stop this before I actually say some of this out loud.

"So Zayn why'd you try to leave today?" I mean that's a good place to start right? Zayn wouldn't be offended by that would he? I hope not.

"I don't know" Zayn said with a shrug. He looks so adorable when he shrugs. LIAM GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER. You can't be obsessing over everything he does.

"Well obviously you do. If you don't want to tell me then say that but don't lie. We can always talk about something else instead."

"I just don't want to be in this fucking hospital. I don't have problems. My life is fine. Even if I did have problems I could fix them myself I don't need you. I don't even know you."

"Zayn remember what I said before. Don't lie."

"I wasn't lying."

"So you really want me to believe that your life is fine because I've read your file and that doesn't seem to be the case."

"Okay so maybe I've gotten in some shit and I've had to deal with it but I did and I fixed it by myself with out any help."

"Zayn if you really 'fixed your shit' then you wouldn't cut yourself would you. You wouldn't do drugs either."

"You don't get it. Doing those things is how I fix it. That's my way of fixing it. It could be worse I could go around killing people but I don't I just take my problems out on myself. It's all my fault anyways so I don't see why I shouldn't be able to hurt myself."

"Zayn your current method of solving your problems is not alright. I hope that at some point you'll be able to tell me what you feel so guilty about as it obviously is the reason you feel the need to hurt your self."

"I don't want to talk about it. It's a thing of the past. I'm over it."

"I don't believe that Zayn but we can definitely talk about different things if that's what you want."

"Please." Zayn exhaled and I watched as he slouched down exposing some of the skin above his hip. His skin looks so smooth. I wish I could just reach out and touch it. I bet it feel soft. Oh wait he's still here and he's smirking at me! He looks good when he smirks. Stop it Liam focus. Ask him something before he points out your obvious staring.

"Um. Zayn what did you do before you were here."

"Nothing" Zayn spoke sounding bored

"What about your friend. Um Niall? He messed up your quiff before you were supposed to have your picture taken right?" Zayn cracked a smile. His teeth are perfectly aligned and they are so white.

"So you did read my file before I came here. Well Niall is basically my best mate in the whole world. He's amazing. Like he's the most loyal person I've ever met in the whole entire world. Since I only have sisters he is like the brother I never had. We do all sorts of crazy shit together. We have our own flat together and it's pretty crappy but somehow he makes it seem like the most amazing place in the world. He just draws people to him. He's so energetic. After being able to see him everyday I think, actually I know I'll miss him more than my actual blood family"

Zayn's face while he is talking about Niall is pretty much the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. "Wow that's cool. Niall seems like a cool guy." I could do everything that Niall does for Zayn and make him feel 100 times better.

"He is. I love him like a brother. What about you Liam? Do you have any best mates?" I jolted when he said my name. I've never heard my name sound so good coming from anyone else's lips.

"No. Not really as a kid I was bullied. Most of the friends I had just liked to play mean tricks on me."

"Oh" was all Zayn responded with. Liam now he's going to think you're lame why did you say that.

"Well then they were jerks. I mean I've only known you for a little but you seem like a nice dude. That's awful."

"Thanks. I think they were pretty much the reason I went into psychiatry."

"That's one good thing that came out of it then. I mean I would've never met you if you hadn't decided to become a psychiatrist." Zayn said adding a wink. Did he just say that? Did he really say that! I think I might just die. He looks so adorable when he winks. Now he's smirking again. I hope he doesn't think I'm stupid. Get it together Payne.

"Thanks Z." Instead of responding Zayn just smiled.

"Excuse me! Dr. Payne?"

"Yes."

"It's time for me to escort Mr. Malik back to his room now."

"Bye Zayn see you tomorrow."

"Bye Liam." Finally I'm alone. It's going to be hard keeping up with him I just hope I'm up for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So then I was trying to explain how even if you have a meeting it doesn't mean you can just try and cut into my lane. But of course she wouldn't listen and so she said she was going to sue me. You heard? She was going to try and sue ME. After she was the one who clearly destroyed MY car."

"Calm down Haz. I really don't mind driving you to work. It's not a big deal." Liam explained trying to get Harry to calm down. After the accident last week Liam had to drive Harry to work and he really didn't mind. All that it meant was that he could no longer do stupid dancing alone in the car and that was probably a good thing. It also meant that he showed up to work a little earlier than normal, Harry being stressed about getting to work on time. It was actually a good thing Liam thought to himself as Harry rambled on. It gave him time to think about Zayn. The boy confused him. He seemed to have mood swings. One moment he would be laughing along with Liam and the next he would get defensive. Liam realized that he probably spent the majority of his free time trying to figure Zayn out.

"Zayn" Liam snapped back into action when he heard Harry say the name of the boy that consumed most of his time these days. "What?"

"Oh I was just saying that Zayn seems interesting." Harry spoke now realizing that Liam was actually paying attention to what he was saying.

"Oh he is. He's funny and actually pretty smart. Did you know that he can draw? He was going to go to school to be-" Liam cut off when he realized that Harry was smirking at him. "What?"

"Your face when you talk about Zayn is so adorable." Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I do know that I defiantly have walked in on you and Louis at least six times." Liam responded.

"Yeah about that" Harry said sheepishly. "You really need to stop coming into my room so often."

"I can not believe you!" Liam said as Harry through back his head and laughed. "You little-"

"Oh look we're here" Harry spoke as he jumped out of the car. Liam ran after him. Both boys sprinted toward the main building. One thing Liam prided himself in was his speed. He knew there was no way that Harry would out run him.

"BOYS" a shrill voice called out causing both boys to stop in their tracks. "What do you think you're doing" Jill said in a menacingly.

"Sorry…" both the boys mumbled as they walked past Jill hanging their heads in shame.

"It's your fault" Liam mumbled to Harry once they were farther down the hall.

"You were running also…" Harry said shuffling his feet. A few more steps down the hall and both boys started cracking up.

"Liam" Zayn's voice carried from where he was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah Zayn?" Liam responded.

"How are you?"

"I'm good…" Liam trailed off noticing how Zayn was shifting "You didn't come here to simply ask me how I'm doing." Liam left his remark open for Zayn to answer but when he got no response he sighed and simply said "Well why don't you take a seat."

"Okay" Zayn's voice had suddenly gotten deeper. It was thick with an emotion that he was clearly having trouble discovering.

"How are you Zayn?"

"Fine" was the automatic response he gave.

"Fine really? Are you really fine?" Liam gave Zayn time to answer as he sat in his own chair.

"Am I fine?" Zayn repeated Liam's question, "I don't know. What is fine? Is it the blood cold numb where you feel nothing and the world goes mute? Or is it speed up with each of the senses being increased to such a height that your body begins to shake? Because if either of those fit the definition of fine then I've been that way for a long time."

"Zayn fine is when even on a bad day you know that your life will go on. Fine is when you know that even if things seem bad you can make it better and fine is when you actually do."

"Well then to answer your question Liam, no I'm not fine. I don't see how things will get better. I can't reverse the past I can't change it." And without meaning to Zayn choked out a sob. "So I will never fit the definition of the word fine."

"You can't reverse your past and you can't change it. But you can make it better and you will Zayn. I know that right now something is wrong but since you are here you are getting closer to being 'fine' you are working to make it better."

"But what if I can't make it better Liam? What will happen then? Will I never be good again? Will I be stuck like I am now?"

"Zayn, listen I can promise that you will not always be so trapped. You cannot expect to make this better for yourself especially seeing that your way of coping is with drug use. My job is to make sure that you will get better and with your help we can make sure that you will return to the way you were before."

"I'm not sure that I want to go back to who I was before either, Liam I was basically as worthless then as I am now."

"Well if you don't like who you are now and you don't like who you were before then who do you want to be Zayn? How do you want to walk out of this building?"

"I don't fucking know, Li, I really don't." Zayn looked so distraught that Liam wanted to hug him and never let go. Not until the perfect boy in front of him admitted that he was talented, funny, kind and all the other things Liam knew him to be. But instead of hugging him Liam started to speak

"Zayn I'm here for you until you feel like you are at a place where you like yourself and your feelings are positive I will be here."

"Thanks Liam, I hope you know how much it means to me that even if I'm acting like an emotional wreck you still treat me like I'm normal." Zayn spoke with a slight laughter in his voice.

"If you think you're an emotional wreck now you just wait. Zayn." Liam said with just as much enthusiasm.

"But seriously Li, thank you."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to come talk to me it definitely means a lot. I look forward to seeing you later today."

"Well seeing as my appointment is before Dani's I thought I could just stay here… I mean if it's okay with you" Zayn finished with a face hinting red.

"Of course it's okay with me." Liam said with a huge smile.

Both boys spent the remainder of their time goofing off in Liam's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I remember on my 12th birthday I was really excited. Like jumping up and down all around the house. I went to the store with my dad to get a cake when I came back to the house I was still really hyper and excited. I remember my mom looked at my and she said 'what's so exciting about turning 12' and after that the whole day was pretty much shit."

Liam had no idea why Zayn had started talking about his 12th birthday but he let him continue.

"And when I turned 14 I didn't even want to have a party because she was always a downer on my birthday. Like she didn't even want me around. Don't you think that's weird? That a mother wouldn't want to celebrate her son's birthday. She always pushed me away like she couldn't wait for me to move out. Some kids feel like they don't get enough freedom but by the age of 15 I had already been expelled from three schools for fighting and selling drugs."

Wow was all Liam could think. He had thought that he wasn't going to make anymore progress with Zayn but now it seemed that Zayn wanted to share his life story.

"But you know what?" Zayn continued. "It must have been something I did because she never treated my sisters that way. She never seemed to want them to 'grow up' so I must've been wrong somewhere."

Liam was shocked how could a mother try and push her own son out. "Zayn do you think that she meant it that way? Do you think that she tried to make your life hard? Maybe she was trying to prepare you for what lay ahead in your life."

"Or maybe she was just a fowl bitch who should go to hell."

Inside his head Liam thought that Zayn was right but saying that wouldn't help any thing. "Some parents are really harsh on there children but they really only want the best for them. I mean you're supposed to be a role model for your sisters and here you are at age 15 selling drugs and getting into fights. I'm not making excuses for her actions but I'm saying that you let her actions change you Zayn and before you move on you need to accept that all she did is in the past. While I may not advise it, you're 19 you have the option to never see or talk to her ever again."

"I guess you're right" Zayn said sounding reluctant.

"What?" Liam prompted.

"Well she is my mother. I don't want to not ever see her again you know I just want her to not be so rude and mean."

"You can not control how she acts Zayn but you can control how you react to her. I can help you be strong enough to not care when she insults you."

"How?"

"To start you should stop referring to her as a fowl bitch who deserves to go to hell."

At this both the boys started to laugh.

There was a knock at the door and Zayn looked to the clock and got up to leave but before he could Liam spoke "Zayn if there is anything I can help you with tell me. I'm here for you."

"Okay" Zayn replied blushing before exiting.

Liam sat back in his chair. He had at least an hour before Dani was supposed to come in and he wanted to get some rest before she came.

The door opened in what Liam declared had only been two minutes and he sat up grumpily.

"Sorry I left my jacket." Spoke Zayn. "I didn't mean to wake you.

"Oh" Liam said now embarrassed at how he'd sounded waking up. Liam stood up to help Zayn find his jacket and before he knew what was happening Zayn moved closer to him.

Pinning Liam against the wall Zayn spoke "You said you'd help me in any way that you could. So Liam I need your help." And with that Zayn connected their lips. He used his tongue to open Liam's mouth and explore it deeply tasting every bit as if this would be his last chance. Liam who had retuned Zayns kiss started to move in closer connecting his body to Zayn making both boys moan. "If I knew that was what you needed I could have helped you a long time ago" said Liam smugly before crashing their lips together firmly again.

"Um Liam are you okay?" Liam awoke with a start. Danielle was standing at the door. "You were mumbling in your sleep."

Really Liam? Why are you dreaming about kissing Zayn at work? Anyone could have walked in. "Oh um sorry I just didn't sleep a lot yesterday."

"It's okay I didn't sleep much either. Someone on my floor had a fit or something because there was a big commotion and no one was allowed to leave their rooms."

"Oh sorry about that. Please sit down." And with that Liam and Danielle started their session but Liam just couldn't shake the tingling feeling of Zayns lips pressed on his.


End file.
